Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth-Rose Chamberlain is a major recurring character. Originally thought to be the daughter of Dominick Chamberlain, it was revealed that she was actually the daughter of Thomas Chamberlain. Thomas had given her to her uncle, in order for her to be protected from him because he knew he would be tempted to hunt her down for her power. After the latter's death, he appeared in her dreams revealing the truth about her ancestry. Elizabeth is a member of the Chamberlain Family, and the Labonair Family. Elizabeth is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and Quarter Coven. History Personality Even though she is still a baby, Elizabeth is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Charlie where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Dominic when he said that both Charlie and Elizabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father,Elizabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Carson says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Charlie's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Elizabeth seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with (other than Chaz) Physical Appearance she has long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is seen most of the time wearing jean jackets and shirts with flower prints. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother. Powers and Abilities Although Elizabeth is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically in her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Elizabeth were to die, she would become a vampire which might negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. Elizabeth is also a werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Elizabeth were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It's unknown if her lycanthropy will negate her ability to practice magic. Elizabeth is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Thomas, Elizabeth's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Elizabeth demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Charlie's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Charlie. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Elizabeth's ability to use her magic while still a baby and as a child has proven to be, seemingly, well, as she healed a butterfly with a broken wing. However, she's expressed that she cannot control it. Evidence for the sheer amount of raw magical power that she possesses While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Elizabeth was able to retain her consciousness while still tied to the spell and being drained when her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Dominic. Elizabeth managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her uncle Thomas on Dominic. According to Christopher, as a firstborn of the bloodline, Elizabeth will inherit great, but unstable power. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's powers are currently unknown. Weakness According to Christopher, firstborns of his family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Elizabeth will experience bouts of severe aggression. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire), the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Elizabeth is the only daughter and child of hybrids Dominic Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall (born Andréa Labonair). She is also the only niece of Carson and Thomas Chamberlain who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of Ansel and Christopher. It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Charlie Marshall Charlie is Elizabeth's mother and it is shown various times that Charlie strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlie grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Dominic, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Dominic Chamberlain Main Article: Dominic and Elizabeth Dominic is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. They are reunited in [[Hello Daughter|''Hello Daughter]].'' Carson Chamberlain Carson is Elizabeth's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Elizabeth's birth, Charlie and Dominic decided to give Elizabeth away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Carson was against it at first, he later agreed to it. When he saw Elizabeth again (after their separation), he said to Thomas that he can't imagine the joy spending every day with her and commented on how big she had gotten. Carson gave a promise to Charlie that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlie doesn't want Dominic to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Thomas Chamberlain Thomas is Elizabeth's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her witch Carson before everyone else did, even her parents. After Elizabeth's birth, Charlie and Dominic decided to give Elizabeth away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Thomas was against it at first, he later agreed to it. When he saw Elizabeth again (after their separation), he said to Carson that he can't imagine the joy spending every day with her. Thomas gave a promise to Charlie that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlie doesn't want Dominic to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Other Relationships *Elizabeth and Chazarrae (Allies) *Elizabe th and Christopher (Grandfather and Granddaughter/Allies) * Elizabeth, Dominic and Charlie (Close Family) * Chazarrae and Elizabeth (Twins/Allies) Name *Although the name Elizabeth creates the urge to understand others, it is stressed that it limits self-expression and self-confidence causing moods. *The name, Elizabeth, contributes sensitive, creative, and idealistic qualities to her nature that could be expressed in a variety of literary or artistic fields. *The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Dominic loves her. Dominic was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power - Elizabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Mom - Elizabeth has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Elizabeth sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Dominic notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all of his enemies by the simple virtue of being his daughter. Gallery References Category:Witch Category:Werewolf Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Powerful Characters